


A War Cry For Love

by Madam_Ikpir



Category: Pocahontas (Disney 1995)
Genre: #nacoum, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Fic, Bad Writing, Cliche, Crack, F/M, I was not drunk when I wrote this, Kocoum doesn't die, Nakoma too, Sorry Not Sorry, because Kocoum deserved better, he and Nakoma fall in love and make babies, i was dared to do this, theirs is the true love, very brief very bad smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Ikpir/pseuds/Madam_Ikpir
Summary: Kocoum doesn’t die and he and Nakoma get together because they deserve it. (That’s basically it. Please note that this is a crack fic with very bad writing.)
Relationships: Kocoum/Nakoma (Disney), Nakoma & Pocahontas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A War Cry For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas to my crazy bitches who basically dared me to do this a few months ago. You thought I had forgotten this monstrosity? Not a chance! This fic was born while watching Disney’s Pocahontas and thinking that both Kocoum and Nakoma deserved better – in fact, they deserve each other. Fair warning – this is very much a crack fic _and_ a bad fic…

Nakoma was picking corn with her best friend Pocahontas. Pocahontas was the princess of the tribe and the most beautiful one too. She and Nakoma had been friends since they were kids. Nakoma always did what Pocahontas wanted. Nakoma’s basket was full, but Pocahontas had barely picked anything. Something was clearly troubling her.

“Pocahontas,” the chief of the tribe and Pocahontas’ father said, coming towards them. “You should be inside the village.”

“We’ll be alright,” Pocahontas said.

“We’re gathering food for when the warriors arrive,” Nakoma explained. Pocahontas stood up and tried to hide her almost empty basket.

“Don’t go far, now is not the time to be running off,” the chief said, looking at Pocahontas. Then they talked about her dead mother and how she was still there in the wind and how someday the tribe would look to Pocahontas too for wisdom.

Then the chief said, “You shouldn’t be out here alone, I’ll send for Kocoum.”

When he had left, Nakoma asked, “Alright, what is it?” She knew her best friend and something was wrong. “You are hiding something.”

“I am not hiding anything,” Pocahontas tried to deny.

“Pocahontas, you can tell me, I promise I won’t tell anyone –” Nakoma stopped speaking, when she saw a white man coming from among the corn stalks. “Pocahontas, look! It’s one of them. I’m going to get –” But suddenly Pocahontas put her hand in front of Nakoma’s mouth, preventing her from speaking.

“What are you doing here?” Pocahontas whispered to the man.

“I had to see you again,” the man said, and Nakoma somehow understood him.

“Pocahontas!” They heard Kocoum’s voice calling. Oh no!

“Please don’t say anything,” Pocahontas asked and took her hand away from Nakoma’s mouth. “Quick, this way,” she said and took the white man’s hand, leading him back among the corn field.

“But –” Nakoma tried to protest, but then Kocoum was there, saying her name. It sounded so sweet said with his voice.

“Where is Pocahontas?” He asked. His dark eyes were looking at Nakoma, making her blood rush.

“I…I haven’t seen her,” she lied, feeling bad for lying. But Pocahontas was her best friend and she didn’t want her to get into trouble.

“Pocahontas can’t keep running off, it’s dangerous out there. Tell her that. She listens to you,” Kocoum said and then he turned and left. He was really disappointed; Pocahontas was always going off on her own, disappearing into the forest and communing with the nature.

“Hmph, sure she does,” Nakoma scoffed. She did not like that she had to lie to Kocoum. He was a good man, and he was in love with Pocahontas, but Pocahontas didn’t seem to want him. Nakoma did not understand why, because Kocoum was everything a woman wanted from a man. He was strong and handsome and a good fighter.

Maybe someday Kocoum would realize how much Nakoma liked him.

\--

That night Nakoma saw Pocahontas leaving the camp running. Nakoma knew she was going to meet John Smith and she had to warn her.

“Pocahontas!” She yelled. Pocahontas stopped.

“Don’t go out there. I lied for you once, don’t ask me to do it again,” Nakoma said firmly.

“I have to do this,” Pocahontas claimed, turning to go.

Nakoma grabbed Pocahontas’ hand. “He is one of them!”

“You don’t know him!” Pocahontas yelled.

“You go out there, you’ll be turning your back to your own people,” Nakoma said. She was angry. Why was Pocahontas choosing the white man over her own tribe?

“I’m trying to help my people,” Pocahontas pleaded.

“Pocahontas, please, you are my best friend.” Nakoma grabbed her friend’s hand. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I won’t. I know what I am doing,” Pocahontas said and then she vanished into the corn field.

“Pocahontas, no!” Nakoma yelled, but it was too late. She didn’t know what to do. What if her best friend would get into trouble? There was only one man, who could help.

\--

Kocoum was sharpening a blade in front of his tent. The fire made his bare brown chest glisten with shades of gold.

“Kocoum,” she called, heart pounding.

“What is it,” he asked with his low masculine voice. He noticed that Nakoma looked very worried, her beautiful big eyes were glittering with unshed tears. Suddenly he thought she was quite pretty.

“It’s Pocahontas,” Nakoma said. She couldn’t live with herself if something happened to Pocahontas.

“What’s wrong,” Kocoum said, standing up. “Is she alright?”

Nakoma hesitated. “I think she is in trouble.” She looked up at his big, tall, muscular body. Kocoum would help Pocahontas, because he loved her. How much could she tell him? “She went into the forest.”

“Where?” Kocoum demanded to know, ready to dash to save her.

“I’ll show you,” Nakoma said, deciding that she would not tell him about the white man. Perhaps Pocahontas was not with the man anymore – or perhaps she had been taken captive?

They left the village together, and Nakoma led Kocoum towards the special tree she knew Pocahontas went to visit often. Pocahontas said that the tree spoke to her. Kocoum followed very closely behind her, and Nakoma could feel his presence, guarding her. Despite the white men lurking in the forest, she felt safe with him.

\--

When they neared the special tree, they heard voices. Kocoum recognized Pocahontas’ musical voice, but there was also a low voice – the sound of a man. Nakoma whispered something, but Kocoum didn’t hear her. His heart was beating fiercely, and he looked through the bushes and he saw Pocahontas and a white man kissing. He saw red. How dare the man lay hands on the chief’s daughter? Kiss the woman Kocoum had loved so long?

He yelled a war cry and rushed out of the bushes, attacking the man. They wrestled fiercely, but Kocoum was stronger, he was winning, but then there was a sudden pang and a piercing pain. He had been hit with the fire weapon of the white man. He fell to the ground, hurt.

“Kocoum!” Someone screamed and then Nakoma was leaning over him, crying freely. “Oh Kocoum, don’t die! I love you!”

Kocoum was very surprised, he hadn’t known about her feelings. Pocahontas was also crying silently, but she was still standing with the white man and the white boy, who had shot him. Then she said something to them, and they ran away like cowards.

Nakoma could hardly breathe, she was so terrified. She prayed that Kocoum would not die – she could not simply bear it! If Kocoum died, she wouldn’t want to live anymore, her heart would be forever broken in tiny pieces that would pierce her soul every moment of every day.

Gently, she took some leaves and tore a piece of her dress and she bound his wound. The blood was so red. Pocahontas just stood there, face white. “Get help!” Nakoma yelled at her, and she obeyed.

Nakoma took Kocoum’s hand in hers. “Kocoum, please, you have to live,” she whispered. “Don’t you know that you hold my heart in your hands?” Then she kissed his lips and oh, he kissed her back, his lips so firm and commanding, tasting her sweet mouth.

And then Kocoum lost consciousness.

\--

They carried Kocoum back to the village and laid him in his tent. Nakoma vowed she would do anything to nurse him, to keep him alive. She prayed for the forest gods and sat the whole night at his side, wiping his forehead with cool water.

Everybody was shouting and arguing about the white men, but Nakoma only thought about Kocoum. She heard how Pocahontas tried to explain that what had happened was an accident, but the others did not believe her. They would go to war. Nakoma did not care about that; she was numb. She only cared about Kocoum getting better.

Finally, in the morning, he opened his eyes, looking straight at her. Nakoma was so happy, but then she blushed. Would he remember that they had kissed? That Nakoma had confessed her love to him?

“Nakoma…” Kocoum whispered, his hand taking hold of hers.

“Kocoum…” Nakoma breathed, his simple touch igniting her blood.

“I have been such a fool,” Kocoum said, looking at her lovingly. “I though I loved Pocahontas, because everyone wanted us to be together and she is the daughter of the chief, but now I know…”

Nakoma’s heart beat so loudly she thought surely he would hear it. She could hardly breathe. Kocoum draw her gently closer, she was almost pressed to his side.

“I now realize…” he continued, his gaze intense, piercing her, “that it is you that I love. It is you that I want and desire Nakoma. It is you I want as a wife, you I want as the mother of my children.”

Nakoma could hardly believe what she was hearing. Could it really be true? That her most secret, ardent wish had come true? “But…what about Pocahontas and the chief?” She mumbled, confused.

“No – ours is the true love,” Kocoum said, his voice firm and sure. “I know it now. I don’t care what everyone else thinks. You belong with me.”

“Yes,” Nakoma whispered. “I am yours. I have always been yours.”

Kocoum felt like he had conquered the whole world. He drew Nakoma to him and kissed her deeply. They would be together. Her enticing and soft body felt so good against him. Nakoma blushed fiercely, he was so firm against her! She moaned, when he caressed her, and very boldly she caressed him too, his chiselled pecs and strong arms. Then he proceeded to show her how much he loved her with his heated kisses and touches.

“Oh, Kocoum,” she whimpered as he finally touched her in her most secret, moist place. Nakoma saw stars, everything in her exploding. Everything she had ever hoped for had come true.

\--

Kocoum got better fast, because Nakoma refused to leave him, nursing him night and day. They talked a lot and kissed often and made love. The war with the white men was averted, because Pocahontas managed to stop it at the last minute. Nakoma was very glad about that, they didn’t need more bloodshed. The white men agreed to leave, and John Smith, who had been wounded, had to go with them. Nakoma knew that would break her best friend’s heart, but she also knew that Pocahontas would recover. She would lead their people and perhaps one day she would find her love like Nakoma and Kocoum had found theirs.

Nakoma and Kocoum told the tribe of their love and although some were surprised, everyone was happy. They had a wedding, where they were married by the chief and Nakoma moved her things into Kocoum’s tent. Soon she noticed that she was with child! They had a little boy, who looked just like Kocoum and then they had twin girls, who were very beautiful. They were a true family and Kocoum and Nakoma stayed in love to the end of their days.


End file.
